DE 102 12 522 A1 discloses using a rotation prevention bridge for preventing rotation of a plurality of valve drive elements of an internal combustion engine and as an aid for mounting them, whenever the valve drive element is secured in the rotation prevention bridge. A valve drive element of the type mentioned at the beginning is known, for example, from U.S. Pat. No. 6,497,207, incorporated herein by reference. With such switchable valve tappets which operate with hydraulic oil, it is possible for air to collect in the switching duct which is filled with oil. This presents the risk of the switching processes varying when pressure is built up and reduced, that is of their no longer having a uniform profile.